Strangers
by MidnightWolf016
Summary: Ginny falls into a hole and finds herself in Greek World, in the Palace of Hades. She meets Demi God Nico Di Angelo who argues with her and they're later carried off. How would this go?


The night grew eerie and Ginny was getting goosebumps. The woods didn't exactly helped reassured her. The owls hooted as if saying "_Turn back, you're not safe here._" But Ginny trudged forward. The other day Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared Bill's wedding. The attack was awful and Ginny herself managed to disapparated like everyone else, but she disapparted in the middle of a forest. An unknown forest. She was too tired to disapprate again and she feared if she tried to disapparate again, she would be completely lost. She didn't dare to send out a patronus to her parents to let them know where she is located. The death eaters can be anywhere. All she had to do was wait for a sign. But at the moment she was completely afraid of the dark. So she followed the moonlight hoping to get out of the forest. She kept walking until she fell. And slipped right in a hole…

"Ouch," Ginny groaned. Her eyes fluttered open to meet dark ones that was almost black. "Are you okay?" The eyes ask. Then Ginny realized it was a person.

"Oh!" She said in surprised and sat up quickly, making her head spin. "Where am I?"Ginny queried nervously when she regained controlled again.

"In the Underworld, Palace of Hades," the boy replied, "Who are you?.." The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then he jumped to his feet and forced his sword to her neck. "You're not Kronos's spy are you?"

Ginny held back a scream. "Wh- what are you talking about?" She choked. "I'm Ginny — Ginny Weasley, I come from a Pureblood family of wizards and witches. ." Ginny shook as the boy stared at her with his deadly sword against her neck. "Wh - who are you?"

The boy looked at Ginny in surprised. "I'm Nico, son of Hades….there are no such things as wizards and witches..I'm not convinced Ginny. Prove that you're not Kronos's spy."

Ginny pulled out her wand and held it up, "This is all I got. I have no weapons. Please pull that wicked sword away from me."

Nico took one look at her wand and pulled away his sword. "That is a wooden stick. There are no such things as wizards and witches." Nico's eyes scan Ginny taking in her torn robes and chicken nest hair.

"Yes there are," Ginny said through gritted teeth. To prove her point, she made Nico float with her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_", she indicated with her wand pointed at Nico. Nico's eyes widen in horror. "Zesus would not like this, let me down you mortal!" Nico nearly shouted out in shock.

"There are no such things as Greek Mythology," Ginny said flatly. "You're no Son of Hades. You're a mug — bloody hells! If you're a muggle…and I just used magic on you…I just broke the Wizarding Laws!" Ginny's eyes started to tear as images flashed through her head seeing her wand snapped in half.

Nico didn't pay attention to the last part and snapped, "I'm a what? And yes Greek Mythology is real you stupid dumb wit." Nico then noticed her eyes on the verge of tears. "Don- don't cry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No..It's not that," Ginny sniffled. "But you're not a muggle are you?"

"What in the name of Hades is that?" Nico inquired.

"A muggle is what you call a mortal person. A non witch or wizard," Ginny informed.

"Well..I'm not a mortal yet I'm not a wizard, I am demi-god."

"How is that possible? You prove it now! How are you a demi god. Much less Son of Hades?"

Nico didn't replied but clapped his hand making a fissure in the ground and out climbed the dead. "Stop!" Ginny shouted her voice shaking, "Make them go away!"

Nico smirked and waved making all the dead disappeared, but the fissure stayed. "Believe me now Ginny?"

Ginny didn't have time to reply because at that moment 3 Furies flew over her making her scream. One of the Furies hissed.

"Alecto," Nico addressed, "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Hades has sensed something entering within here," her eyes narrowing on Ginny, "who is this dear Nico? A mortal girlfriend of yours?"

Nico and Ginny felt their face heating up. "No, she's a —" "How in the name of Hades did you get in the Underworld?'

"I tripped."

Both Alecto and Nico raised their eyes brows. "Well Lord Hades,wouldn't be pleased." Before Nico had time to reply, he was being carried by one of the other Furies and Alecto was carrying Ginny in her hands. Ginny screamed and thrashed making Alecto dig her talons in her skin. Ginny kept screaming all the way to Hades where she was dumped on the floor. Nico landing next to her.

"And, just who did you bring in this time son?" Ginny looked up to see a man that was 20 feet tall dressed in a black shroud with faces of death changing every second. It made her dizzy.

"Father. This…witch, has fell into your palace," Nico bowed.

"Ah..these disgusting things," Hades replied with a sneered. His eyes bore right into Ginny making her want to run and hide.

"I- I-m not disgusting!" Ginny replied with a shaking voice. "I'm a pureblood!" If Draco ever heard this, he must have been proud and disgusted too.

"I haven't seen your kind..since the….ah..14th century. You little wizards haven't changed much. Ignorant little cunts."

"And you got no manners you pathetic scum!" The words slipped right out of her mouth making her gasped in horror.

Everything went dead silent, or even more silent for the Palace of Hades. "How. DARE YOU CALLING ME A PATHETIC SCUM IN MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY LITTLE RAT?" Hades screamed. Hades raised his hand forming a long black sword ready to stab Ginny.

"FATHER NO!" Nico shouted.

Hades froze and locked eyes on his son. "Do. You. DARE. INTERRUPT ME? Your sister, Bianca would've never done that. Do you fancy this little girl I'm about to kill?" Hades glared down at his son, but Nico didn't flinched.

"Mother would have never approved of this."

Hades roared and threw the sword at his son. Nico dodged making the sword miss him by inches. "RUN!" Nico shouted to Ginny. With that Ginny fled, faster than any witch can run or Furies could fly.


End file.
